


Darkness, light, and all the spaces in between

by ScalesCastOfIron



Series: The Sinner’s Judgement [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScalesCastOfIron/pseuds/ScalesCastOfIron
Summary: She is asleep, and he is leaving.
Relationships: Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Trevelyan, Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall/Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Series: The Sinner’s Judgement [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Darkness, light, and all the spaces in between

_Clothes._

_Papers._

_Coins._

He shoves them roughly into the leather sack, trying to force socks and pouches into the deepest corners and crevices. His hand lingers over the dagger, before grabbing it too and stuffing it into his belt.

He knows time is running out. Through the window, he can see the first rays of the sun start to break the horizon, casting an orange, wildfire glow over the room. 

Andraste help him, he’s fallen. The girl in the dawn glow, sprawled on his bed, with hair like candlelight and roses. The dark knotting of duty fighting desire in his stomach, pulling him back. Pulling him away.

He grabs his sack, heaving it gently over his shoulder, tightening straps to hold it in place. One last glance around the room. One last prayer.

One last kiss.

Gently, he takes her hand in his. Raises it to his lips. Feels the warmth coming through, filling his spirit.

She murmurs, and her eyelids flutter open.

‘Is... is it time already?’

He nods, and she sighs, taking his hand, lowering it to her lips.

After two years, her breath still kisses his skin like flames.

‘So early, my love.’

‘I was lucky to find the ship, Evey. Can’t risk it leaving without me.’

She smiles, her hand tracing upwards, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

‘I worry. Every time, it’s like I’m losing you again.’

He takes her head in his hands now, his fingers tracing her cheeks, and she leans in, her eyes meeting his with the look that stops his heart every time.

‘And every time, I will return. En’t no force in this land that can stop me. And that’s a promise.’

He leans in, his lips meeting hers, honeysuckle and summer, stealing those last few moments together. Before the weeks at sea, the searching. The blows that may, or may not come. 

_Andraste, watch over my love, for she is the light that guides me home._


End file.
